


Te encontré

by LyraNakari_Jelly



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, M/M, Soulmates, TsumTsum
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNakari_Jelly/pseuds/LyraNakari_Jelly
Summary: Steve esperó que su alma gemela naciera toda su vida, pero al caer al hielo, perdió las esperanzas. Cuando despertó en el futuro las recuperó, pero su alma gemela es más escurridiza de lo que esperó. ¿Podrá encontrar a la persona que se parece al pequeño Tsum-Tsum en sus manos?Este es un pequeño experimento que mezcla almas gemelas y los adorables Tsums. Es una historia corta y ligera. Disfruten~
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Cada persona nacía en este mundo con un propósito, un destino. Nadie sabía cuál era y muchos jamás lo encontraban, pero todos nacían con uno en la palma de sus manos. Jamás se supo cómo era posible, de dónde venía o porqué sucedía, pero era tan antiguo que ya no lo cuestionaban.

Cuando un bebé llegaba a este mundo, en sus manos protegía un pequeño trozo del alma de su pareja destinada. Este fragmento tenía la forma de una pequeña criatura, de cuatro patitas cortas y cuerpo cilíndrico. Podían moverse y pensar por sí mismos, incluso comunicarse entre ellos, pero las personas no entendían en realidad lo que decían.

Sólo sus compañeros eran capaces de sentir lo que intentaban transmitir, más no entender sus palabras. Su lenguaje se creía complejo, un idioma ancestral o incluso superior al terrenal. Sin embargo, a oídos humanos, consistía de una única palabra, “Tsum” y de allí venían sus nombres. Todos les llamaban Tsum-Tsum.

Los Tsum-Tsum adoptaban la forma de la persona a cuya alma pertenecían, reflejaban su estado de ánimo e incluso su salud. A pesar de que se veían como las personas de cuyas almas provenían, no siempre era tan sencillo. Adoptaban la apariencia de quienes eran en realidad, no de quienes fingían ser. A lo largo de los siglos, esto había generado incontables confusiones, historias y leyendas. Algunas divertidas, muchas románticas, pero otras tantas trágicas y dolorosas.

Steve Rogers también había nacido con su Tsum-Tsum entre sus manos, pero a diferencia de los demás, este nunca tomó una apariencia. Desde que tuvo memoria, llevaba consigo esa pequeña bolita de color blanco, inmóvil, en un sueño del que jamás despertaba. Un Tsum sin color significaba que tu alma gemela todavía no nacía, no podía adoptar la forma de alguien que aún no existía.

Y el joven Steve esperó. Cada día despertaba esperanzado de que su pequeño compañero hubiera cambiado, que se moviera y lo saludara. Observaba los Tsum de los demás jugar entre ellos y sus compañeros humanos, cómo sus amigos iban conociendo a sus destinado a través de sus Tsums. Soportó las burlas que comenzaron a caer sobre él cuando se supo que su Tsum seguía siendo blanco. Protegió a ese pequeño con desesperación cuando querían arrebatárselo y botarlo a un río por el solo placer de verlo sufrir. En silencio, lamentó su soledad, pero nunca dejó de cuidarlo, de hablarle y acariciarlo. Era una parte del alma de su persona destinada, la amaba a pesar de su silencio.

Nunca perdió las esperanzas. Ni siquiera cuando fue adulto y la guerra comenzó.

Logró entrar al ejército luego de muchos rechazos y solo gracias a un peligroso proyecto. Ahora era más fuerte, rápido y resistente que antes, peleaba en numerosas batallas y casi no tuvo oportunidad de lamentar su suerte. Incluso comenzó a sentir alivio cuando, cada día al despertar, su Tsum seguía tan inmóvil como siempre. Si no nacía aún, estaba a salvo de la crueldad de aquella guerra.

En el ejército conoció el dolor de un Tsum negro. Significaba que la persona de la cual provenía, había muerto. Gritos de dolor y tristeza estallaban en las tiendas y en el campo de batalla cuando el fiel compañero de alguna persona de pronto se quedaba inmóvil y ante la desesperación de sus compañeros humanos, iban oscureciéndose hasta parecer pequeños trozos de carbón.

Los entierros de aquellos pequeños eran silenciosos, y muchas veces apresurados debido a que algún enemigo estaba pisando sus talones. Algunas culturas los quemaban en pequeños y hermosos altares, diciendo que de ese modo el fragmento de alma era libre para regresar con el resto y asi, quizás, poder volver alguna vez. Otras los dejaban flotar en el mar, hasta que desaparecían en la inmensidad y de ese modo también conseguían juntarse con su dueño original en el otro lado.

Ante un Tsum negro no había banderas, tampoco fronteras o ideologías. Todos comprendían la tristeza de aquel momento. Agachaban la cabeza, se quitaban sus cascos y permitían una breve tregua. Aliados y enemigos dejaban solo al afectado con su reciente pérdida y el inmenso dolor.

Algunos nacían con un Tsum negro entre sus manos, y eran afortunados. No llegaban a conocer y a amar a sus compañeros, ellos habían muerto antes que nacieran. Los desdichados eran aquellos que los perdían a lo largo de su vida. Muchas veces sin llegar a conocerlos en persona alguna vez. Steve se dio cuenta que a pesar de su soledad, era afortunado.

Las batallas eran duras, salió herido muchas veces y perdió amigos tantas otras. Más de una vez consideró dejar a su pequeño Tsum a salvo con algún conocido. Quizás con Peggy en la seguridad de una base o incluso con Howard, en su taller. Los Tsum-Tsum no podían ser heridos o asesinados, pero el suyo era diferente. Temía que algo le sucediera o que se perdiera y no pudiera encontrarlo de nuevo. Los Tsum que perdían a los humanos que los cuidaban morían de tristeza.

No obstante, nunca lo dejó. Aquel pequeño ser siempre lo acompañaba, no se movía, pero le transmitía calidez, bondad y calma. Lo llevaba siempre junto a su corazón, allí dónde su escudo siempre lo protegería. Estaba seguro que su pareja destinada sería una gran persona cuando naciera.

El momento en el que Steve perdió toda esperanza, fue cuando dirigió la nave al mar. Moriría. Salvaría a millones, protegería el mundo en dónde su compañero o compañera nacería, pero él no podría verle. Su pareja destinada nacería con un Tsum negro entre sus manos, sin saber cuánto lo esperó, todo el amor que sintió y cuan agradecido estaba por su cálida compañía, que le dio esperanzas en los momentos más oscuros de su vida.

Deseó que su destinado fuera feliz. Las personas no necesitaban encontrar a su alma gemela para poder serlo y Steve solo pidió que ese bebé que algún día nacería, hallara una persona que lo amara como él lo hubiese hecho.

Abrazó a su pequeño Tsum-Tsum y dejó que el mar se lo tragara.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Steve despertó. No reconoció en dónde se encontraba. Cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que aquello estaba mal y no tardó en descubrir el engaño. Consiguió huir, pero se encontró en un lugar tan caótico como confuso. Demasiado ruido, tantas luces y cosas desconocidas, gente con una moda extraña, vehículos que jamás había visto y todo era demasiado alto. Había tanto de todo, que por primera vez en su vida se sintió claustrofóbico, a pesar de estar al aire libre.

  
Al notar los pequeños Tsums en los hombros de los demás o asomando de sus bolsillos, el fuerte dolor que sentía en su pecho tomó nombre. Se había separado de su Tsum-Tsum. No sabía dónde se lo habían llevado, ni siquiera comprendía que había sucedido, pero no tuvo tiempo para terminar de horrorizarse y caer en la desesperación. Varios automóviles negros lo rodearon. Ellos sabían quién era él, pero Steve no comenzaba a imaginar quienes eran ellos. Estaba listo para pelear. Regresaría sobre sus pasos e intentaría encontrar a su pequeño compañero.

  
Un hombre de piel de color, con un parche en el ojo apareció ante él. Por la actitud de los demás, Steve comprendió que era quien mandaba. Se acercó con tanta seguridad que Steve comenzó a dudar de la suya.

  
–Lamento todo el show de allí atrás Capitán, pero queríamos decírselo despacio.

  
–¿Decirme qué? –Steve no comprendía y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo tampoco.

  
–Estuvo dormido por más de 70 años. El mundo ya no es el que usted conoció y recuerda. –Steve miró alrededor, notando mejor todas esas cosas que no comprendía, todos los cambios, y comenzó a creer que era verdad.– Soy Nick Fury, trabajo para SHIELD, somos quienes lo encontramos.

  
–70 años… –Vio un Tsum moverse bajo el uniforme de un soldado cercano y asomar su cabeza, curioso. Era una chica. El dolor en su pecho creció. Setenta años. Era demasiado tiempo. ¿Si su Tsum-Tsum era ahora una bolita de carbón?. Antes había nacido demasiado pronto y ahora despertaba muy tarde.

  
–¿Se encuentra bien, Capitán? –Fury se acercó un poco. Steve quiso asentir, pero terminó negando con la cabeza. El sujeto hizo una seña silenciosa a quienes los rodeaban y se alejaron unos pasos, bajando sus armas.– Capitán Rogers, al huir olvidó algo y me gustaría que se apresurara a recuperarlo. Incluso en este tamaño es problemático.

  
Steve levantó la vista del pavimento, en dónde se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y lo observó confundido. Fury sacó una mano de su bolsillo y le mostró algo que colgaba de su dedo. Steve lo miró mejor y corrió tan rápido a su lado que estuvo cerca de tropezar.

  
Reconocería esa pequeña criatura en cualquier lado. A pesar de que ya no era blanca, de que ahora tenía color, muchos colores y estaba mordiendo fuertemente el dedo de Fury con un gesto de molestia gigantesco. Su Tsum-Tsum. Estaba despierto, su compañero ya había nacido.

  
Lo tomó con cuidado y lo sostuvo sobre la palma de sus manos, maravillado. No era un anciano, para tampoco joven a pesar de su tamaño. Se sorprendió, era un poco más pequeño que los demás Tsum, pero no lucía débil, transmitía fuerza. Era un chico, además.

  
Su compañero era un hombre, de pelo castaño, ojos marrones, brillantes y llenos de vida. Al parecer en esa etapa de su vida usaba barba, con una forma curiosa y un adorno brillante en algún lugar de su torso. El Tsum intentó morder una vez más a Fury, haciéndole reír. En ese momento su pequeño rostro se levantó hacía Steve y comenzó a correr en círculos sobre sus manos.

  
–¡Tsum! ¡Tsum! ¡Tsum Tsum Tsum! –Steve volvió a reír. No entendía absolutamente nada, pero si lo sintió. Aquel pequeño estaba feliz de verlo y lo estaba regañando al mismo tiempo.

  
–Por fin te conozco. Bienvenido. –Lo había esperado tanto tiempo. Por fin podía verlo. Lo acercó a su rostro, emocionado e hipnotizado por su pequeño y hermoso Tsum. La criatura saltó a su hombro y se acurrucó contra su cuello.

  
–Cuando lo encontramos él estaba despierto. Te protegió. Tuvimos que encerrarlo para poder trabajar sobre ti. Se escapó varias veces y causó numerosos problemas. –Nick estaba molesto, Steve, en cambio, sonrió más amplio. Acarició la cabeza de su compañero, aún hipnotizado por su pequeño compañero.

  
–Gracias.

  
–¡Tsum! –La criatura se mostró orgullosa y luego miró a Fury de forma burlona. Su compañero humano si apreciaba sus esfuerzos.

  
–Y con uno pensé que tenía las manos llenas. –Steve escuchó susurrar a Fury, pero no le dio importancia. Estaba feliz. No le importaba en que año estaba, su compañero estaba allí y ahora podría encontrarlo. Era lo único en lo que pensaba mientras se subía a uno de esos modernos automóviles y lo alejaban de aquella ciudad.

  
_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

Adaptarse al futuro fue difícil, frustrante la mayoría del tiempo. Todo iba muy rápido, la tecnología no tenía sentido para él, el modo en el que la gente la utilizaba menos. Se maravilló con los avances en los últimos años, y se entristeció cuando descubrió que no todos eran buenos. Nuevas armas, mortales a gran escala, que permitían ganar guerras enteras sin salir de una oficina. Víctimas inocentes, aldeas arrasadas, batallas por ideologías que desconocía, terrorismos, Hydra más fuerte que nunca, injusticias y una lista interminable de todo aquello que juró erradicar y por lo que miles murieron durante la guerra.

Conocer el destino de sus viejos amigos y conocidos fue triste. Algunos murieron muy jóvenes, otros tuvieron una vida larga y plena. Peggy y Howard fundaron SHIELD, pero sus caminos se dividieron en algún momento. Howard se dedicó a la creación y venta de armas, legado que continuó en manos de su hijo luego de que fuera asesinado junto a su esposa. Tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre su viejo amigo. El apellido Stark era sinónimo de muerte y guerra, en especial desde que Anthony Stark asumiera el mando de la compañía.

Desde un secuestro, sin embargo, había cambiado. Ahora buscaba destruir las cosas que él mismo había creado, pero para Steve, un poco de redención no borraba la sangre en sus manos. Había creado una armadura que ayudaba a SHIELD, Iron Man, y con el tiempo se unió al equipo de Steve, los Vengadores, para luchar junto a ellos. Anthony Stark era un hombre esquivo, excéntrico y arrogante. A pesar de estar trabajando juntos, Steve no había conseguido ver su rostro ni una sola vez, siempre oculto dentro de la armadura, evitando cualquier contacto con el equipo fuera de las misiones.

Su único consuelo era su Tsum. Steve llevaba un par de años en el futuro ya y había aprendido varias cosas de su pequeño compañero. No le gustaba madrugar y se dormía muy tarde en las noches, si es que dormía. Era gruñón y terco, pero amable y protector. Se preocupaba por Steve y por los demás. Le gustaba las cosas dulces, en especial las donas, y tenía un amor obsesivo por el café. Steve lo había encontrado nadando dentro de una taza de café en más de una ocasión.

Disfrutaba de ver películas y de acompañarlo cuando pintaba. Le gustaba la tecnología e incluso era mejor entendiéndola que Steve. Jugaba bromas a Fury todo el tiempo y su pasatiempo favorito era morderlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad o hacía algo que ponía en peligro a Steve. 

Era muy inteligente, parecía cantar cuando lo bañaba, no le gustaban los insectos y así cómo era la mayor alegría del Capitán, también su mayor fuente de preocupación. El pequeño Tsum adoraba desobedecerlo y en las misiones se escapaba de sus bolsillos, se iba corriendo en medio de las batallas, intentando atacar a los enemigos del rubio.

Más no era aquello lo que desvelaba a Steve. Aunque seguía siendo cálido y bondadoso, ya no transmitía la misma calma y paz que tanto lo confortó en el pasado. El compañero de Steve era un alma atormentada. A veces, cuando el Tsum-Tsum reflejaba a su alma original, su aire melancólico y solitario rompía el alma del rubio. Steve temía un día despertar y encontrarse con un Tsum negro.

Cuando no estaba en alguna misión, se dedicaba a buscar a su compañero. Visitaba tiendas de donas y de café, bibliotecas, iba a eventos, paseaba por los parques. Caminaba alrededor de las universidades, oficinas estatales e incluso se fijaba en el ejército. Recurrió también a sus amigos en los Vengadores. Con más ojos buscándolo tendría más oportunidades de hallarlo. Pero seguía sin encontrarlo. Su temor crecía y sus esperanzas se debilitaban.

–Tsum… –El pequeño ser palmeaba su mano con su patita, preocupado por él.– Tsum, Tsum. –Intentaba confortarlo.

Steve acarició su larga espalda y lo tomó en sus manos.

–¿Por qué eres tan difícil de encontrar? –el Tsum volvió a palmearlo y luego le señaló la caja de donas dando pequeños saltitos.– Pequeño tramposo. –Steve era incapaz de enojarse con él, también de negarle algo.

Fue después de una enorme misión que Steve finalmente encontró lo que durante tantos años buscó.

Un viejo invento de Stark había regresado para morderles el trasero en la forma de un misil inteligente que amenazaba a cientos de vidas inocentes. Era imposible de rastrear, la inteligencia artificial que tenía incorporado le permitía esquivar las armas que intentaban derribarlo y corregía su trayectoria infiltrándose en los sistemas militares, para evitar los aviones que lo cazaban.

Iron Man fue la llave de la victoria, elaborando una estrategia en conjunto con Steve y destruyendo con sus propias manos su destructiva creación antes de que tocara tierra. Lamentablemente, la impresionante pieza de tecnología que era su armadura, no pudo evitar que su piloto resultara herido.

–¿Necesita algo Capitán? –Steve se alegró que hubiera sido Phil quién lo encontrara vagando por el Helicarrier. Era un hombre con un corazón noble que siempre ayudaba cuando estaba en sus manos. Era lo que necesitaba.

–Estoy buscando a Stark. No se encontraba en la enfermería y no pudieron informarme de su estado. Estoy preocupado. ¿Sabes dónde lo tienen? Me gustaría verlo. –A pesar de todo, el extraño millonario era una parte importante del equipo y aunque discordaban la mayoría del tiempo, había comenzado a sentir respeto por aquel hombre tan loco como inteligente. Había cometido errores, pero Steve ya no lo juzgaba como antes. Quería saber cómo se encontraba y si podía hacer algo para ayudarlo.

–Oh… Tony ya no se encuentra a bordo. –dijo Phil con calma mientras acariciaba algo que llevaba entre sus manos.– Sus heridas no eran serias, pero su reactor recibió un daño severo y necesitaba repararlo cuanto antes.

–¿Su reactor? ¿Esa cosa en su armadura? –Steve lo había visto en funcionamiento, y era tan impresionante como el resto del traje, pero aunque hubiera resultado dañado, Stark pudo al menos haberse detenido para avisarle al resto del equipo que no tenía un pie en la tumba, como todos pensaban.

–No es parte de la armadura. –Coulson comenzó a reír suavemente, como si acabase de compartir una broma privada que solo él entendía.– Lamento no haber podido ayudarlo Capitán, pero tengo que irme, este pequeñín tiene que regresar con su compañero.

Antes de marcharse, le dejó ver brevemente lo que ocultaba entre sus manos, un pequeño Tsum que Steve reconoció de inmediato. Era rubio, con ojos azules y una mancha de pintura en la nariz. Vestía de forma sencilla, un poco anticuada y lucía terriblemente preocupado e inquieto. No paraba de ir y venir entre las manos del agente, señalándole que se diera prisa.

Era él. Aquel Tsum era el trozo de su alma que nació con su destinado. Su pareja estaba en aquella aeronave.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

–¡¡Tsum!! –Un golpeteo en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar. Su propio Tsum-Tsum había visto todo y estaba brincando sobre su cabeza para que dejara de perder tiempo y siguiera al enorme hombre de negro y su importante carga. Así como las personas eran destinadas, los Tsum que nacían con ellos también eran compañeros y una vez se encontraban cara a cara, era imposible separarlos.

  
Phil ya no estaba a la vista, pero el pequeño en su cabeza había visto en que pasillo giró y no fue tan difícil rastrearlo. Lo alcanzó justo cuando se perdía detrás de una puerta de seguridad. Corrió para impedir que la pesada compuerta se cerrara, pero no llegó a tiempo. Para frustración de Steve, el sistema solicitaba un código y una autorización de alto nivel para dejarlo pasar. No podía creerlo. Su compañero podía estar a tan solo unos metros, pero una maldita puerta le impedía continuar.

  
Evaluó sus opciones con rapidez. La más sensata era quedarse allí afuera, esperando a que quienes estuviesen dentro salieran y comenzar a interrogar a cada uno, o a revisarlos. Lamentablemente, aquella nave era como un nido de hormigas, un laberinto de pasillos y puertas que resultaban en que cada habitación tuviera más de una salida. Podía estar allí todo el día y no ver a nadie. La segunda, era interrogar directamente a Phil, pero aquel sujeto era un hueso duro de roer. Y Steve dudaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de a quién llevaba en sus manos. La tercera y más rápida opción era derribar la puerta con su escudo y fuerza, posiblemente espantando de muerte a su compañero.

  
–Tsum, Tsum, ¡Tsum! –El pequeño compañero de Steve saltó al suelo y corrió por el pasillo, más decidido que nunca, hasta perderse al doblar en una esquina. Así como sus patitas se veían adorables al correr de ese modo, el corazón del rubio latía con fuerza por la preocupación. Acostumbrado a siempre ir detrás suyo cada vez que se escapaba, no dudó en seguirlo.

  
Terminaron en otra sala, tan pequeña que de no ser por el enorme vidrio reforzado en uno de los laterales, pasaría por un armario. Steve ya había visto sitios como aquel, servían para observar de forma segura algunos experimentos peligrosos. Del otro lado del vidrio, había un taller que Steve no había visto antes. En el centro, se encontraba una camilla metálica y encima de esta, un hombre con el torso desnudo y unos brazos metálicos trabajando sobre él. No. Dentro de él. Aquellas tenazas estaban dentro del pecho destrozado de aquel pobre desgraciado.

  
–Mira lo que encontré en la sala de control. –Steve se encogió al sentir la voz de Phil, pero recordó que no podría verlo siempre y cuando mantuviera la sala a oscuras.– Estaba pintando un cuadro en miniatura. Lo tienes muy mimado.

  
–No sé de qué hablas. –Sorprendentemente, el hombre en la camilla habló. Incluso se movió, intentando incorporarse. Retiró el paño que cubría su rostro y espantó los brazos mecánicos que lo rodeaban. Steve contuvo el aliento. Era su compañero. Aquellos ojos chocolate, la expresión de su mirada, aquel gesto en su frente… los reconocería dónde fuera. Lucía tan cansado y desanimado que el pecho de Steve dolió aún más. Tenía grandes ojeras, el rostro pálido y el cabello alborotado. No estaba bien. Y a juzgar por el hueco en su torso, era fácil señalar la razón.

  
–El mini gimnasio, las rampas por toda tu mansión para que vaya a dónde quiera, el pequeño taller de arte, con pinceles y lienzos de su tamaño. Le compraste todo un guardarropas, ¡y hasta tiene un escudo y un traje! –El Tsum rubio brincó directamente a la camilla y trepó por las piernas del hombre hasta que este lo tomó en sus manos, con una hermosa sonrisa que, aunque débil, opacaba el resto de su malestar.

  
–Sólo lo mejor para mi dulce compañero. –dijo besando la pequeña cabeza rubia. El Tsum-Tsum aceptó sus mimos y besó la mejilla de su humano con un gesto feliz.

  
–Steve te está buscando.

  
–Lo sé.

  
–No podrás ocultarle por siempre quién eres.

  
–Si es afortunado, nunca me encontrará. –Su rostro se llenó de tristeza.

  
–Tony… –Steve se sobresaltó al darse cuenta quién era en realidad su alma gemela.– ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en torturarte? Lo buscaste por años en cada rincón del planeta, hasta que lo encontramos. Creaste la tecnología que nos permitió descongelarlo sin riesgo, y todas aquellas cosas para que él pudiera adaptarse mejor a este tiempo. Eres el único que nunca perdió las esperanzas de que siguiera vivo, a pesar de lo que todos te decían. Tu Tsum-Tsum era gris, y frío, como los Tsum negros, y nunca lo abandonaste. Lo mantuviste caliente y cerca de ti, te enfrentaste a todos los que querían que lo enterraras y dejaras de aferrarte a ese trozo de hielo sin vida. Nunca te rendiste, ¿por qué lo haces ahora que por fin puedes estar con él? Lo único que cuidas y amas más que a tu Tsum, es a él.

  
–Steve me esperó por años, ya oíste las historias de mi padre y de tía Peggy, Steve jamás dejó de esperarme. E incluso ahora, sigue buscándome. ¿Qué crees que ocurra cuando por fin encuentre a su destinado y vea que es, bueno, yo? El gran Tony Stark, el amo de la guerra, un hombre de vida media con un reactor incrustado en su pecho para poder sobrevivir. El responsable de la muerte de miles y de la mitad de las misiones de los Vengadores. Hoy fue un misil, mañana podría ser algo que no podré detener y él me odiará. Me odiará y no quiero… Cuando descongelamos a Steve y este pequeñín despertó, me di cuenta de todo lo que podía perder.

  
Luego de eso, Tony siguió enumerando las múltiples razones por las que Steve lo odiaría, mientras Coulson intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón. Sin embargo, Steve se desconectó de la discusión. Su compañero estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

  
¿Cuántas veces resultó herido bajo sus narices? Dios… ese día pudo haberlo perdido sin saber quién era en realidad. ¡Debió haberse dado cuenta! Stark siempre lo protegió, aún a costa de su propia seguridad. Y acababa de descubrir toda una parte de su rescate que SHIELD le ocultó. Tony lo encontró. Había estado allí para él desde el principio, cuidándolo mientras evitaba ser visto. Protegió y atesoró a su Tsum congelado del mismo modo que él cuidó del suyo sin color.

  
Steve se cuestionó. ¿Qué clase de imagen transmitía que Tony estaba tan asustado de su reacción, que prefería condenarse a la soledad? Él no lo odiaba, no podía hacerlo, jamás podría. Lo amaba desde antes de conocerlo y seguía haciéndolo ahora que había descubierto su identidad. Lo amaba incluso más luego de saber todo lo que hizo por él y aquel trozo de su alma que jamás abandonó.

  
Su Tsum le había revelado la verdadera naturaleza del genio, Iron Man le había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones que no era el monstruo que su fama clamaba. Y aunque era impactante descubrir que Anthony Stark y su compañero eran la misma persona, estaba feliz. Por fin… por fin lo había encontrado.

  
Sin dudarlo, Steve tomó su escudo y lo estrelló contra el vidrio que lo separaba de su destinado. Con un elegante saltó, ingresó al laboratorio, siendo seguido por su Tsum. Al verlo, el rostro de Tony palideció aún más y se sujetó con tanta fuerza de los bordes de la camilla, que sus manos también perdieron un poco de color.

  
_Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

Tony solo pudo observar como el capitán se acercaba cada vez más a él, paralizándolo con la intensidad de su mirada. Si su cuerpo no estuviese tan maltrecho y dolorido, hubiese intentado huir. Steve parecía molesto, furioso en realidad, y él era el blanco de toda su ira. Phil aprovechó el desorden de la situación para marcharse silenciosamente de allí. Lo que sucediera ahora ya no dependía de él. Sólo esperaba que todo fuese bien.

El sobresalto y el miedo fueron demasiado para el debilitado corazón del genio, que en ese momento no contaba con la protección del reactor. Se tambaleó suavemente y comenzó a caer fuera de la camilla. Intentó sujetarse, pero sus manos fueran demasiado lentas. Al verlo desvanecerse, el corazón de Steve dejó de latir. Corrió los pocos metros que quedaban entre ambos y consiguió sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo y se hiriera todavía más.

–Tony… –El cuerpo entre sus brazos se sentía demasiado frágil. Temblaba, respiraba con dificultad y estaba bañado en sudor. Steve entró en pánico, se paralizó sin saber qué hacer. Su cabeza le gritaba que debía correr y buscar ayuda, pero sus pies no se movieron y sus brazos sostuvieron el cuerpo del millonario más fuerte contra su pecho.

–Camilla… –susurró Tony de forma entrecortada y Steve lo recostó allí de inmediato. El genio movió su mano en el aire y los brazos mecánicos empujaron al rubio cuando regresaron a trabajar dentro del cuerpo de Tony.

Steve se apartó, dejándolos trabajar y observando todo en silencio. No entendía que sucedía, cómo Tony podía estar vivo con una herida de aquella magnitud en su cuerpo y aún más sorprendente, que nadie se diera cuenta. La herida no era reciente, ni siquiera sangraba, estaba cicatrizada en los bordes y tenía partes metálicas en ella. Era uniforme, circular, y con una forma familiar. El reactor. En ese momento las palabras de Coulson tomaron sentido y mil preguntas nuevas explotaron en su mente.

Lentamente caminó hasta la cabecera de la camilla. Tony mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero sus músculos estaban tensos. No lucía mucho mejor, pero había dejado de temblar y algo de color había regresado a sus mejillas. 

Steve desvió la mirada de su rostro y recorrió el resto de su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su torso y a aquellos brazos mecánicos, removiendo e instalando piezas y cables, siguiendo directrices silenciosas. Las cicatrices se extendían por todo su pecho y llegaban hasta su estómago. Varias otras aparecían en sus brazos y hombros. Steve estaba seguro que si pudiera ver debajo del pantalón de Tony, hallaría varias más.

Se llenó de tristeza al pensar en todo por lo que debió haber pasado su compañero mientras él lo juzgaba con dureza por su pasado. Hace mucho había cambiado de opinión, pero igual se recriminó el no haber hecho algo antes. Cuando regresó la vista a su rostro, se encontró con una hermosa mirada color chocolate, llena de dolor y miedo. Su corazón se partió en dos. Tony observó su propio pecho y finalmente miró hacía un costado, luciendo mortificado.

–Tsum…. –Steve observó al pequeño Tsum que lo representaba con sorpresa. Ahora que podía verlo mejor, pudo notar que también era más pequeño de lo normal, incluso más que el suyo. La mancha de pintura en su rostro, su ropa y hasta su peinado lo llenaron de nostalgia. No representaba al súper soldado, sino al simple y delgado muchacho que fue antes de eso. 

Tony había conocido aquel lado suyo, él más frágil y vulnerable, y aun así lo cuidaba y adoraba con tanto esmero. No entendía cómo es que era él quien temía no estar a su altura.

El Tsum rubio se acercó de forma tímida al Tsum castaño, pero este escondió el rostro avergonzado, volviéndose una pequeña bolita. El nerviosismo del pequeño rubio se convirtió en preocupación y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, refregando su mejilla contra el cuerpo del mini Tony, hasta que consiguió que mostrara su rostro una vez más. 

Mientras ambos Tsum-Tsum se observaban por primera vez, Steve tuvo en claro lo que debía hacer a continuación.

–No te odio. –le dijo a Tony, consiguiendo que este volviera a mirarlo, con desconfianza.– No me importa quien fuiste, sino quien eres ahora. Alguien que se esfuerza por cambiar, por enmendar sus errores y ser mejor. Luchas a diario para volver más seguro este mundo, para que ningún inocente deba morir de forma injusta, para perdonarte a ti mismo. –La mirada de Tony se debilitó, revelando brevemente su corazón atormentado.– Eres mi compañero Tony. Te esperé por tantos años y no me siento decepcionado al saber que eres tú.

–No tengo nada para ofrecerte, soy un fenómeno. –Tony señaló su pecho débilmente.

–Eres un sobreviviente, como yo. Un guerrero.

–No me mirabas asi hace un momento.

–Lamentaba no haber podido estar allí para evitar que sufrieras. Pude perderte antes de conocerte, pude perderte tantas veces mientras estabas a mi lado.

–Steve, no soy alguien bueno para el Capitán América.

–No, eres perfecto para Steve Rogers. Y es lo único que me importa. Déjame estar a tu lado, demostrarte porque estás equivocado.

Tony intentó reír, pero el sonido murió en un quejido de dolor cuando hubo un chispazo dentro de su pecho.

–A veces creo que este robot quiere matarme. –susurró más para él. El Tsum rubio subió a su pecho y se quedó observando al brazo metálico, como si estuviese analizando la mejor forma de desmantelarlo. Ya no tenía la nariz manchada. Detrás de él, llegó el pequeño Tony, con una mancha de pintura en una de sus patitas. Se detuvo mirando al genio con curiosidad.– No me extraña que Steve tenga un concepto tan erróneo de mí, mírate, eres adorable.

–¡Tsum! ¡Tsum! ¡Tsum! –El Tsum castaño, al ser llamado de aquel modo, comenzó a dar saltitos enojados, mientras lo señalaba, sacudiendo la patita manchada en el aire. La bolita rubia dejó de mirar el brazo metálico y se acercó para besar la mejilla de su pequeño y malhumorado compañero, causando que su ira se desvaneciera de inmediato. Tony se ofendió por la facilidad con la que su contraparte era tranquilizada, mientras que Steve, sonriendo, se inclinó y besó su frente con ternura.

–Te encontré.

_Continuará…_


	6. Chapter 6

Steve retiró las vendas deshechas de sus manos y las dejó junto a las bolsas destrozadas del entrenamiento. Desde que Tony se hizo cargo personalmente de conseguir y crear materiales más resistentes para sus bolsas, estas aguantaban más golpes, pero siempre terminaban hechas pedazos para el final del día.

Recordar al castaño le hizo sonreír. Estaba completamente loco por él, cada día se sentía tan enamorado cómo si fuera la primera vez. No siempre era fácil. Ser destinados no convertía a las personas en perfectas amalgamas una de la otra, pero no cambiaría ni un solo segundo, bueno o malo. Cada hora que pasaba junto a Tony valía completamente la pena.

Salió del gimnasio y en vez de ir hacía la cocina, se desvió en dirección al taller del genio. Desde que los vengadores más jóvenes tomaran el manto para proteger al mundo, ellos tenían más tiempo libre. Lo cual significaba que los inventos de Tony crecían en tamaño y peligrosidad, pero también se volvían más increíbles. El genio tenía más de un taller instalado en la mansión, y en cada uno se dedicaba a un proyecto distinto. Algunos eran de índole personal o para su empresa, pero la mayoría eran para proteger al nuevo equipo, y al viejo, que seguía desempolvando sus huesos de vez en vez.

No tardó en encontrarlo. Sorpresivamente no estaba trabajando, sino espiando el interior de la biblioteca.

–¿Qué estamos espiando?

Tony se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo indignado, pero de inmediato le sonrió y le hizo señas para que hiciera silencio y se acercara. Steve no necesitó que lo repitiera. Llegó a su lado y rodeó su cintura con su brazo, acercándolo para un casto beso en su cabello, ya casi completamente blanco por los años. Aún era un hombre fuerte, de espíritu joven, pero no podía ocultar las líneas cada vez más marcadas en su rostro, y los achaques frecuentes que empezaban a aquejarlo.

Ambos habían envejecido, uno mejor que el otro, pero el tiempo no perdonó a ninguno. Steve amaba cada arruga del rostro y cuerpo de Tony, había sido parte de cada una, conocía las alegrías y las tristezas que las moldearon. Así como del crecimiento personal de Tony ante cada momento.

Luego de una misión que no había terminado del todo bien, Tony sufrió una herida que no sanó como debía, por lo que ahora necesitaba ayudarse de un bastón para caminar, pero a Steve no le molestaba ir más lento para igualar su ritmo cuando salían a caminar por el parque o algún lugar de la ciudad. Al contrario, aquello le permitía disfrutar por más tiempo de sus palabras y sonrisas.

El resto de su salud tampoco era la misma que cuando más joven. Tantos años de estrés, maltrato físico en las batallas, pésimo descanso y abuso del café y el azúcar, comenzaban a pasar facturas. El médico quería que el genio cambiara de hábitos, que dejara el azúcar y la cafeína, pero cómo era de esperar, Tony se rebeló por completo. Y así como se olvidaba de dormir o de comer, también olvidaba tomar sus medicamentos. Steve era el encargado de recordárselo cada vez. Disfrutaba cuidarlo. Desde que descubriera que los malos hábitos de su Tsum eran tres veces peores en Tony, velaba por él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser tan malo cuidando de sí mismo, Tony era todo lo contrario cuando se trataba de cuidar a Steve. A medida pasaban los años, el efecto del suero fue disminuyendo. Steve aún conservaba su súper fuerza y resistencia, pero comenzó a sufrir nuevamente de aquellas viejas enfermedades que lo afectaban antes de la guerra.

Tony refaccionó toda la mansión, instalando purificadores de aire que disminuyeran sus enfermedades respiratorias. Cuando enfermaba, abandonaba todos sus proyectos y lo cuidaba con paciencia y esmero, jamás olvidando los horarios de las medicinas de Steve, aunque siempre olvidara tomar las suyas al mismo tiempo. Le cocinaba y ayudaba a bañar, se aseguraba que estuviese cómodo y que nada le faltara. Se quedaba a su lado hasta que mejoraba, y cuando lo hacía, se quedaba un poco más. Steve se sentía afortunado, y completamente amado.

–¿No son encantadores?

Steve siguió la mirada de Tony y entonces vio de qué hablaba. Dentro de la biblioteca, en uno de los tantos estantes que el genio tenía instalados por toda la mansión y jardines, conectados con rampas y ascensores en miniatura, estaban sus Tsums. Ambos vestidos con trajes elegantes, bailando al ritmo de una suave pero vieja melodía.

–Están teniendo otra cita. –añadió Tony con una sonrisa soñadora.

Sus Tsum-Tsum se amaban tanto como ellos, y sin las responsabilidades que sus contrapartes humanas tenían, se dedicaban por completo a demostrarlo. Tenían citas casi todas las semanas, a veces en el jardín, otras en el techo bajo la luz de las estrellas, en el balcón o en la biblioteca. Bailaban, cantaban, se abrazaban y acurrucaban juntos, el pequeño Steve pintaba a la bolita castaña o el pequeño Tony le construía algo especial a su compañero rubio. Y cada vez, Tony disfrutaba el verlos a escondidas, de ser testigo del amor puro que se tenían, un reflejo del que compartían con Steve.

–Eso me recuerda. –Steve volvió a besar la cabeza de Tony y lo soltó, consiguiendo que la atención del genio se desviara a él.– Esta noche me toca elegir dónde tendremos nuestra cita. –Tony negó en silencio, divertido. Sabía exactamente dónde lo llevaría su esposo. Ese día cumplían veinte años de casados, y apostaría toda su fortuna a que su romántico chico lo llevaría a aquella pista de hielo dónde se lo propuso.

–No llegues tarde Rogers –le advirtió–, sabes que me quedo dormido en la sala mientras te espero.

Steve lo atrapó una vez más y sus labios se encontraron, en un gesto lento, lleno de ternura y cariño.

–Puedes acompañarme mientras me baño y vigilar que no me demore.

–Si hago eso llegaremos tarde de todos modos. –Steve tomó la mano de Tony y comenzó a caminar a su lado. El terco genio no usaba su bastón en casa, y aquello había causado varias caídas y accidentes.

–Igual que cada vez.

Ambos esperaron muchos años que el otro llegara, pero Tony no llegó tarde a la vida de Steve y Steve tampoco llegó tarde a la vida de Tony. Ambos llegaron en el momento correcto, cuando más se necesitaban y cuando estaban listos para amar y ser amados.

Desde la entrada de la biblioteca, ambos Tsum-Tsum observaron a sus humanos con expresiones satisfechas. Sus humanos fueron testarudos al principio, un poco torpes también, pero lentamente aprendieron a confiar en el otro y entregarse por completo. Ellos habían tenido que ayudarlos en más de una ocasión, pero estaban orgullosos de lo que habían conseguido.

–Tsum. –dijo el pequeño Steve besando la regordeta mejilla de su compañero.

­–Tsum. –respondió el otro, acurrucándose tan cerca de su amado cómo podía.

**FIN**


End file.
